Thou Shalt Not Harm My Coat Hanger
by FluffyDemonSheepdog
Summary: Miroku looses his special coat hanger! The world is coming to an end! Not really, but if Sango is the one to find it, it just might... Well anyway apparently this is 'bout Miroku loosing his special coat hanger. Who knew he had one? Not many people.
1. The Search Begins and Giant Dust Bunnies

Kuroi: Yo peeps! This is my first Inu fic. Me no own so you no sue. K? Good!...^_^  
  
~~~  
  
"InuYasha, where did you put my special coat hanger?" Miroku asked.  
  
InuYasha looked at him like he was crazy. "You have a special coat hanger?"  
  
"Yes I do. . .NOW WHERE IS IT?!" Miroku shouted in a panicked voice.  
  
InuYasha's dog ears flattened against his head. "Could you NOT SHOUT!!!???"  
  
"Ok fine but. . .We have to find that coat hanger!!!!" He then started flailing his arms wildly and running around the room. InuYasha's ears flattened against his head again.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Geez, what do you think all the shouting over there is for?" Kagome asked Sango.  
  
"Let's go find out."  
  
They both walked over to InuYasha and Miroku. "What's going on?" Sango asked.  
  
"I've lost my special coat hanger!!!"  
  
Sango and Kagome stared at Miroku, too stunned to say anything at all. "InuYasha, you have better hearing than any of us. . .so tell me. . .did he just say he had a 'special coat hanger'?" Kagome said to InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha sighed. "Yep. Scary isn't it?"  
  
Kagome and Sango nodded.  
  
"YOU HAVE TO HELP ME FIND IT!!!"  
  
"GEYAH!!!" Sango shouted. Miroku had just popped up in her face.  
  
"WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT IT ANYWAY?!" Kagome shouted over Miroku's yells.  
  
"Um. . .uh. . .er. . .I can't say," Miroku said. Kagome and Sango sweatdropped.  
  
"Hey, where's InuYasha?" Miroku asked, looking around for the hanyou, trying to get the subject of his 'special coat hanger'.  
  
"Good question."  
  
InuYasha poked his head out form under the couch, then crawled out all together. His hair and red kimono were covered in dust bunnies. Two were clinging to his ears like earrings. "Right here," he said, and shook himself like a . . .well, like a dog in an attempt to get the dust bunnies off. As he shook, a cockroach that had been hiding in his long silver hair fell out. "AH!!! COCKROACH!!!" InuYasha shouted, and grabbed a book from the table. He started smashing the cockroach repeatedly with it, but in the end it got away, despite InuYasha's best efforts, minus a head. "Shimatta! I almost had it that last time!"  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Kagome sweatdropped, then fell anime style.  
  
"What exactly were you doing under there anyway InuYasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I was trying to get away from all your shouting," InuYasha responded, pulling dust bunnies off his kimono and out of his hair.  
  
"By running under the couch?" Sango asked.  
  
"Um. . .yeah. . ."  
  
"InuYasha. . .was my special coat hanger under there?!" Miroku nearly shouted.  
  
"I don't know, it's not as if I was lookin' for it."  
  
"Could you-----"  
  
"I AIN'T GOIN' BACK UNDER THERE!! THERE'RE COCKROACHES UNDER THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!" InuYasha shouted.  
  
Miroku just stood there blinking. "Since when have you been afraid of cockroaches?"  
  
"Uh. . .um. . .It just creeps me out how they can run around without there heads for a while like that, ok?!"  
  
The three sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh come on, InuYasha, go under there and look for it," Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, have a heart!" Sango continued.  
  
"Feh. Whatever. I'm not goin' under there."  
  
Kagome walked to him. "Not even for Ramen?"  
  
InuYasha stared down at her. He growled a little, then, "Fine." He crawled back under the sofa as Miroku waited anxiously.  
  
~*10 Minutes Later*~  
  
"What happened to him under there?" Sango asked, peering under the sofa. "GAH!!!" she screeched as an unrecognizable face looked back at her. Then a giant walking dust bunny crawled (or hopped or whatever) out from under the sofa. Everyone backed against the far wall.  
  
But as 'it' stood there, arms crossed, Kagome suddenly recognized it.  
  
"I. . .InuYasha?!"  
  
"Feh," it said, then began to choke. "Dust. . .bunny. . .in. . .mouth!!!!" InuYasha, for that was what the walking dust bunny was, grabbed his throat and began coughing. "Little. . .help here!"  
  
"OSUWARI!!!!"  
  
InuYasha crashed into the ground. "How was THAT supposed to help?!" He shouted, struggling upright.  
  
"You did stop choking," Sango pointed out.  
  
"Feh. . .Now where's my Ramen?"  
  
"That was just a trick to get you to go under there," Kagome said sweetly.  
  
InuYasha gaped at her. "YOU MEAN I TURNED INTO A GIANT WALKING DUST BUNNY FOR NOTHING!!??!?"  
  
Suddenly Miroku grabbed InuYasha by the shoulders. "WAS MY SPECIAL COAT HANGER UNDER THERE?!" Miroku shouted almost directly into InuYasha's sensitive ears.  
  
InuYasha ears were pretty much buried in his thick hair, made thicker by the dust bunnies. "No you baka houshi. . ." InuYasha growled, paused, then, "STOP SHOUTING IN MY FACE!!!"  
  
Miroku scuttled back against the far wall, blinking. "Eep," he said quietly, slightly afraid that if he said anything more InuYasha would attack him. InuYasha's golden eyes glared out at him through the mass of dust bunnies on his face. . .and everywhere else on his body. In fact they covered him.  
  
Kagome and Sango burst out laughing.  
  
"What's your problem?" He asked, turning his golden gaze to the girls.  
  
"Y. . .You!" They gasped out in unison.  
  
InuYasha growled, then started once more to pick dust bunnies off himself. The others began to help, but not without a few episodes with Miroku's wandering hand.  
  
~*One Hour Later*~  
  
"InuYasha, are you actually under here at all?!" Kagome asked.  
  
"He is, somewhere," Miroku responded.  
  
"PEANUT BUTTER IS CHEWY!!!" Sango shouted randomly.  
  
Everybody sweatdropped.  
  
~*10 Minutes Later*~  
  
InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku sat on the couch in that order. They had finally gotten the dust bunnies off InuYasha.  
  
Suddenly Sango sat bolt upright, one eyebrow twitching. "Miro. . .ku. . ." she growled out.  
  
The next thing Miroku knew, he was back against the far wall with swirly eyes and a glowing red handprint on his face. @_@ "HENTAI!!!"  
  
InuYasha and Kagome doubled up in silent laughter. Sango turned to glare at them. "Eep. . ." they both said, and stopped laughing.  
  
"Ya realize he'll never stop doing that. . .especially to you Sango," Kagome said slyly, grinning widely.  
  
Sango glared death at Kagome, but didn't say anything.  
  
~~~  
  
Kuroi- First chappy done!~ YAY! You know the drill, Read and Review and  
sorry for the crappy ending!.................^_ ^ 


	2. The Search REALLY Begins and Randomness!

Kuroi- ok, here is the second chapter!! WOOT. Anyway here it is! Me no own so you no sue.  
  
~~~  
  
After several more episodes with the houshi's wandering hand, they all switched positions on the couch. Miroku had moved to the end beside InuYasha and Sango had moved to the end beside Kagome.  
  
"Guys, we still have to find my----"  
  
"Special coat hanger. We know!" They all said in unison.  
  
"Where should we look next?" Sango asked.  
  
"SQIRRELS!!!" InuYasha blurted out suddenly, sitting bolt upright and looking around with wide eyes.  
  
"CHIPMUNKS!!" Kagome yelled right back at him for no obvious reason.  
  
Miroku and Sango stared at them. O.o. Suddenly Miroku shouted "PEANUT BUTTER!"  
  
Sango sweatdropped. "Not you too Miroku! Am I the only one NOT going crazy here?!"  
  
InuYasha, Kagome, and Miroku looked at her strangely. "Huh? Whaddya mean goin' crazy?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Yeah, we haven't said anything," Kagome continued.  
  
Miroku just looked puzzled.  
  
Sango sighed. "You screamed out squirrels" -she pointed to InuYasha- "you screamed out chipmunks" -she pointed to Kagome- "and YOU screamed out Peanut Butter!" She finished, pointing at Miroku. "I can't help but think there's something wrong with you three."  
  
The three stared at her again. -_- "Can we please look for my coat hanger? WE HAVE TO FIND IT!!!"  
  
"WE'LL FIND IT NOW SHUT UP!" InuYasha yelled back.  
  
"Why don't we go look in the obvious place coat hangers would be: the closet," Sango suggested.  
  
"Good idea Sango!" Kagome shouted sarcastically, then jumped off the sofa. "Let's split into pairs. I mean there are two closets and four people here so. . . ."  
  
"It's fine with me. And I'm sure it's alright with InuYasha as well," Miroku said.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"InuYasha you go with Kagome and Miroku, you come with me."  
  
As the pair of Sango and Miroku walked the door, a slap was heard along with, "HENTAI!" and "But Sango my dear I-" and another slap. Kagome and InuYasha stood laughing their heads off for a moment before leaving the room.  
  
~*~  
  
InuYasha opened the closet door. "AH!"  
  
"What is it InuYasha, it's just a closet!"  
  
"IT'S HUGE! AND IT'S FILLED WITH JUST HANGERS!!!"  
  
"Ya, that's true. There must be over two hundred in here," Kagome replied.  
  
InuYasha sweatdropped. "Well let's start looking. You start on that end, I'll start on this end, and we'll meet in the middle."  
  
"How will we know if the hanger's the right one?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Considering it's Miroku. . .We'll know."  
  
This time it was Kagome's turn to sweatdrop.  
  
*~*  
  
"Geez! Ya think there could be any more coat hangers in here?!" Sango shouted after opening the closet door.  
  
"Actually. . .no," Miroku replied, staring at the hundreds of hangers in the closet.  
  
"Well, let's start looking. I'll start on that end, you start on this end-" Sango started.  
  
"And we'll meet in the middle. Ok," Miroku finished.  
  
They started to search the depths of the closet. . .  
  
~*~  
  
Kuroi- OK, that's all for this chapter. Review by clicking that purply button at the bottom of your screen! And sorry this chappy was short! 


End file.
